Sick Obsession
by AshleeTheDragon
Summary: Love can have different meanings. A sane person might not see it like the same way a sick person does. ONE-SHOT, Sasunaru, Rape, noncon, PWP.


Hey all. This is a story that kinda came to me between all these other writing projects that I'm working on. It's a one-shot that I felt I should write to kinda vent out my jumbled up ideas and get a break from the stuff I've been laboring over lately. Also, this is not a happy story, although there's not a WHOLE lot of angst, minus the rape.

**WARNINGS:** This story has sexual themes in it and is...well, kinky to say the least. But all of you who have read my previous fics know that I love kink. o So don't be surprised, and don't say I didn't warn you.

--

The room was dark for the most part, save for a few lit candles here and there casting dim light onto anything inhabiting the space. There was a deep sigh as the sounds of metal clinked together in the echoing silence. The sound came from handcuffs gripping tightly around tan wrists, keeping them together and still for the most part. The owner of said hands was in a crouched position, staring up with pure icy blue hatred at the man above him.

The shadowy figure sighed once more. "You're such a naughty slave, Naruto." Those long legs bent down, bringing the person closer to the huddled figure on the ground. A strong, pale arm reached out to grab the scruff of the blond's collar, hoistening him up a bit. "How can I get my pleasure from you if you won't obey me fully?"

Lips pulled back in a sneer for response, the glow of negative emotions still traveling through the air at his captor. There was no way he would ever give himself fully to this bastard of a human. This rapist. This...predator.

"Tsk." Stars suddenly exploded in those blue eyes as pain shot through his face. Falling backwards with force, he dare not move from the dizziness and disoriented that overwhelmed him at that moment. It was only when his head was clear and his nose was spurting blood that he realized the bastard punched him in the face.

"You...fucking bitch!" Naruto hollered, thrashing about with violent jerks, signaling that he really wanted to hurt someone.

A shake of the mans head. "No, not 'you fucking bitch'. It's either Sasuke-sama or master. Or can your incompitent brain can't register that?" The Uchiha, not seeming to care about the fact that he was entirely naked, pulled the thrashing body up and pressed him tightly against his ivory skin. "If you would have just listened to me, you wouldn't be hurt, and I could be gentler. Maybe you'd even enjoy it, ne?"

"And why the fuck would I ever do something like that?!"

Soft lips pressed against his own, silencing whatever the blond was about to spew. The curious lips pulled away quickly enough though- and in good time considering Naruto was about to bite them. "Ah, because I'm sure you wouldn't want anything to happen to your precious village now." The stiffening body told Sasuke he hit a nerve. "All I would have to do is activate my Sharingan and tell that fox of yours to go on a rampage-"

"NO!" Naruto pushed himself closer to the raven haired male, trying to ignore the hard organ pressing against his thigh. Gulping quietly and trying to force down the self-hate and disgust itching at his insides, he glanced away and forced the words out. "I'll...do anything you want, alright?"

"Anything?"

The blond nodded hastily, forcing himself to remain calm as an eager hand suddenly cupped his own member, beginning to coax it into a hard state. His body betrayed him, even as another hand pulled him into a heated kiss, one he couldn't do anything about expect respond with as much earnestness as anyone could muster at a time like this. And he definitely had to beat back the urge to bite the fucker's tongue off as it entered his own mouth to explore every little inch, coaxing his own muscle to dance along.

Pulling away and ignoring the breathy pants from the blond, Sasuke teethed against the skin of the tan neck, pulling the skin before trailing over to his ear. "Then, I want you on the bed. Lay on your back."

Naruto bit the inside of his cheek, slowly pulling away from his 'master', and doing as he was told, the silk sheets against his skin not comforting in the least. He felt so embarrassed and humiliated, not only having to follow orders, but willingly laying himself out like some kind of whore as well. When this mess was over, it was doubtful he'd ever forgive himself, or the lecherous man staring down at his nude bottom half.

Sasuke climbed on as well to sit on his knees, reaching out and grabbing the tanned legs. "So dobe...do you know what rimming is?" At the hesitant shake of the head, Sasuke suddenly pushed those tan legs up in the air, exposing the boy's ass to the raven's hungry eyes. Carefully he swiped the tongue across the quivering entrance, ignoring the gasp and sinking his tongue in immediately, giving a few minutes to wrap his lips around and suck and nibble, pulling away after a second only to tease the outside ring once more with kisses. He let go of the legs, the panting Naruto immediately flopping down onto the bed and trying to watch his breath at the sudden sensation he just received. He hated to admit it, but it was nothing like he'd ever felt before.

Though his mind immediately caught up as the Uchiha suddenly moved so that he was straddling the blond's head, holding onto the head board of the bed and poising his own ass a few inches above the whiskered, flushed face. "Now Naruto...I want you to do that to me."

"W-what?"

Sasuke's deep red eyes were now staring at him. "Dobe, do as your master says."

The blond gulped, forcing down a shuddered breath and moving his attention to the very unwanted task at hand. His gaze only rested on Sasuke's opening for a few seconds before he looked away, mentally telling himself that it had to be done, or people's lives would be on his hands. Carefully, he lifted his head up slightly and let his pink tongue press against the tight skin, earning an inhale from the body above him. Trying not to think too much, he let his mouth work, lapping at the hole and trying not to debate on what the tantalizing taste on his mouth was. The body above him started rocking back onto his face, moaning quietly.

"Ah...inside, too.."

'Fucking bastard,' was bitterly voiced inside his mind, exhaling mostly to calm himself but unknowingly stimulating the raven. Slowly, he pushed his muscle in, past the resisting muscle and into that warm, clenching cavern. The taste was stronger now. He wanted to hate it, but for some reason his body seemed to want more. He found himself roughly tongue fucking the ass above him, the only noises were the whimpers and curses erupting from Sasuke's mouth.

"Shit, Naru...your tongue feels so good...in my ass.." A pale hand reached down to stroke the leaking member, precum dripping down onto the pillow and a few finding their home in the spikes of golden hair below. Suddenly said boy turned so that he was facing the other way, leaning down on his arms. "Stroke my cock as well..."

As the submissive one did as he was told, still sucking at the tight entrance above him and now using his hands to jerk off the raven's erection as well, his own need was engulfed in a wet heat suddenly, causing him to moan and buck up, the vibrations being sent through his tongue into the avenger.

"F-fuck, I'm gonna cum.."

Narut barely had time to register because suddenly the mouth on his cock was like a vacuum, instantly sending him over the edge and spilling. He didn't even really feel when the large spurts of semen pulsed from the need he was stroking, landing on his chest and torso in thick spurts.

Sasuke rolled away and lay on his back, trying to catch his breath. Naruto, on the other hand, was too busy curling up and trying not to cry in misery and nausea.

Soft lips pressed against his chapped ones, gently this time. "I love you, Naru." Sasuke got up and went to put on his clothes once more, goign off as he usually did to some business that he always had.

'No,' Naruto thought bitterly, his eyes trained on the door closing and sealing him alone in the room once more. 'You don't love me, Sasuke.' Naruto knew this for a fact. You don't tie up the person you love. You don't beat and rape the person you love either. That isn't love.

That is sick obsession.

--

Hope you liked it. And don't ask to continue this, it was merely a drabble. R/R!


End file.
